She is so St Trinian
by Sttriniansrock
Summary: A new girl named Tessa is sent to St. trinians school for girls by her mother, she is shy that is until she meets Kelly jones and Annabelle Fritton. This is my first Fan fiction so i hope its ok. i do not own the movie or drawings of St. trinians the only thing i own are my characters


Kelly and Annabelle were sitting on chairs on the roof of St. Trinians school for girls when a car drives up to the front of the school, Annabelle and Kelly pull out the binoculars "Oy Kelly who do you think that is?" Annabelle said with a curious look in her eye, "well by the looks of the girl walking out of the old roller, it's a new girl" Annabelle looks at the girl one more time and smirks, "I'll go tell the other girls" Annabelle and Kelly got up from there seats and started to walk down stairs when Kelly grinned "I'm gonna go find out who this new girl is why don't you get everything ready belle" Annabelle knew what she meant by that and walked into the dorm thinking about a new prank for the first years to pull.

QQQQQQQQQQ

a mother and her daughter named Tessa walked out of the car with a backpack and a hockey stick strapped to her back, she was about 5 foot 11, had pale skin, long wavy red hair, and greenish brown eyes. once they walked into the school Kelly was already sitting on the couch waiting to see Tessa and find out who she is. "Tessa darling why don't you take a seat next to that young women on the couch while I talk to the headmistress" Tessa was kind of shy so she did not really want to go sit down but she did what her mother told her to do and sat next to Kelly setting her backpack beside the couch. everything was silent once Tessa's mother went into Mrs. Fritton's office, Tessa could feel Kelly staring at her when finally Kelly broke the silence "so you're the new girl?", Tessa just stared at Kelly not wanting to speak so she just nodded, "name's Kelly jones, I'm head girl, and you are?", Tessa looked at Kelly and sighed before speaking "I'm Tessa, Tessa Harlens. nice to meet you" Tessa held out her hand for a hand shake but Kelly just looked at her hand and laughed before shaking her hand "so how old are you? Tessa" "I'm 14" Kelly was shocked when she heard how old Tessa was considering she was 5 foot 11 "pretty tall for your age and by the looks of your mum you didn't get your height from her" "nah I get my height from my dad he was pretty tall" Kelly nodded with a smile "Well welcome to St. trinians" they heard the door to the office open and both turned their heads to see Tessa's mother and Mrs. Fritton shaking hands with smiles on there faces "it was great that we were able to make a deal Mrs. Fritton I will send the check in the mail" Tessa's mother started walking out the front door then turned and waved to Tessa "Goodbye darling have fun!" she then walked out got in her car and drove away.

QQQQQQQQQQ

"this is our dorm" Tessa looked around at all the girls, chavs were painting there nails, geeks were on their computers, posh totties were talking on there phones, the emos were already asleep, and the first years were all betting their money. Annabelle walked up and looked at Tessa up and down then smiled "Annabelle this is Tessa the new girl she's 14 in case you were wondering" Annabelle looked back at Tessa and was immediantly shocked at how tall she was for her age "I know i'm tall for my age" Tessa said quietly with her hand on the back of her neck. they started walking towards the end of the dorm and stopped at an empty bed "this is you" Kelly said as Tessa sat down on the bed putting her bag on the floor next to the bed. Tessa noticed all the first years betting on something "what are they betting on?" Annabelle looked at Kelly and they both smirked "how long you last" Annabelle said when she grabbed Kelly's arm and pulled her away from the bed when suddenly a bucket full of green slime poored on Tessa and a pillow came flying at Tessa making feathers cover her, along with confetti shooting at her making a banner fall from the ceiling saying welcome to st. trinians, Tessa was sitting on her bed covered in green slime, feathers, and confetti staring at the banner while everyone was laughing when all of the sudden Tessa began to smile and started laughing along with everyone else she got up and started flinging the slime off her hands she then walked out with some new clothes and went to the showers to wash up.

QQQQQQQQQQ

After last nights prank Tessa was not upset nor was she happy, she just felt like it was a normal thing as if the was welcomed to st. trinians with a warming heart **(that is if covering someone with slime, feathers, and confetti means warming heart)**, she was woken up the next day by Kelly and Annabelle, no one else was awake when Tessa opened her eyes and looking around the room, "Oy Tessa get dressed and follow us" Annabelle whispered to Tessa trying not to wake anyone else up. once Tessa got dressed Kelly and Annabelle grabbed Tessa's arms and pulled her with them to the field where all the girls play hockey, they were just standing in the middle of the field dressed in there school uniforms like they usually would be, Tessa wore her uniform like Annabelle did when she first came to St. Trinians. everyone was silent not saying a word but finally Tessa broke the silent pause "so... why did you bring me out here exactly?" Annabelle and Kelly both looked at her "well Tessa, Annabelle and I wanted to see how good you are at hockey" and with that Annabelle tossed Tessa her hockey stick, Tessa caught it and Kelly, and Annabelle pulled out their hockey sticks and set down the ball. "go!" and immediantly Tessa had the ball it was like she had rockets on her feet and soon enough the ball was in the goal, Kelly and Annabelle were shocked at how she did that so fast so they decided to see if she could do it again. Kelly put down the ball and yelled go once more, Kelly had the ball this time but Tessa wasn't far behind her, Annabelle snatched the ball from Kelly and Tessa immediantly went after Annabelle along with Kelly, Tessa caught the ball right before Annabelle got it in the goal, and hit it with one big strike and it went directly into the goal. Annabelle and Kelly were amazed they couldn't help but cheer for her just then they turned around and saw miss cleaver sitting on the bench "so Tessa is it?" Tessa was wondering if miss cleaver saw the game of hockey they just played, "yes my name is Tessa" miss cleaver got up from her seat and looked at the three girls before speaking, "that was a great game girls, and Tessa I'd like to welcome you to the St. Trinians hockey team" Tessa's jaw dropped and she quickly smiled "thank you miss cleaver!" miss cleaver walked away and Tessa was more happy then she could ever be. Kelly and Annabelle left out a couple details about why they brought her to the hockey field, they told miss cleaver to be there when they got there and they knew miss cleaver would let Tessa on the team.


End file.
